


Dinner and a Text

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also images are in this fic., Hopefully they will load., IT'S REALLY SILLY FLUFF., Images, It's fluff., M/M, Multimedia, There's like 5 images., based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: But now Guang-Hong ishereand Leo can barely stop his star-struck smile long enough to slip a fry between his lips; let alone voice words in a manner coherent enough to be understood when his mind is already a muddled mess of:Guang-Hong is here,Guang-Hong is holding my hand,Guang-Hong looks amazing and Guang-HongGuang-HongGuang-Hong.--------------Prompt: Two cuties on a date that text each other while out because they're too happy and captivated to speak right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How do I title???
> 
> Edit: NOW WITH WORKING IMAGES. ~~Goddamn links.~~

It’s hard to believe their current situation is real.

Week after week of Skype chats that trickled into the late hours of the night and unyielding patience have finally paid off. The skating season has finally come to a close, and a brief lull before any sort of school or training must continue finally lines up for both Guang-Hong and Leo. They waste no time in rushed pleas to parents to organize a visit, and the cost for a ticket is split between them.

It was ultimately decided that their time together will be spent in America: the Iglesia household is much larger than the apartment Guang-Hong shares with his parents, which makes it much easier to accommodate another person. There is no actual plan to make use of the guest room, but as Leo’s mother has compromised with them before: if she cannot _hear_ anything suspect, she will not assume anything suspect, and ultimately, she won’t ask any questions. Even if Leo knows it kills her inside not to pry into her son’s love life and embarrass him with in front of his boyfriend -- something that Leo is endlessly grateful for. He’d like to enjoy his new relationship at least _once_ in person before she pulls out any photo albums or childhood stories.

It’s so _hard_ to believe it’s really, really _real_ , but the warmth flowing from Guang-Hong’s hand into his is as real as the flutter of his heart that reminds him that he is very much awake, despite the hour because _of course_ Leo had to sneak them out on a ‘late night snack adventure’ for their first ‘real’ date in person.

The silence that has settled between them hasn’t been broken for nearly an hour, save for the occasional words exchanged with the kind wait staff that has kept their warm drinks filled and the endless basket of fries they’ve been sharing and slowly eating, well, endless. It’s heavy, but comfortable, surrounded by the mindless chatter of the other couples around them that are far better at sharing words and, as far as Leo is concerned, don’t have to deal with the trials and tribulations of having an entire _ocean_ between them. But now Guang-Hong is _here_ and Leo can barely stop his star-struck smile long enough to slip a fry between his lips; let alone voice words in a manner coherent enough to be understood when his mind is already a muddled mess of: _Guang-Hong is here_ , _Guang-Hong is holding my hand_ , _Guang-Hong looks amazing_ and _Guang-HongGuang-HongGuang-Hong._

Leo’s thoughts are suddenly stopped as he hears his phone buzz on the table and looks down, only to blink in surprise at the familiar name at the top of his notification. He laughs quietly and looks up. His eyes sparkle with delight as he squeezes Guang-Hong’s hand in his and looks back down to drag the finger of his free hand across the keyboard.

Leo just barely raises his gaze in time to watch as pink paints Guang-Hong’s pale cheeks and his chest flutters in delight. He absolutely loves the way a blush highlights the freckles that pepper the bridge of his nose like stardust, but even they can’t compare to stars that sparkle in his caramel eyes. The corners of his lips were curling upward in a subtle smile he was failing miserably at hiding, and Leo can’t help but quickly take advantage of the situation.

Guang-Hong squeaks and Leo feels affection rush through him as he tries to cover his face to hide his embarrassment and seems to forget Leo is holding one of his hands. This results in an awkward tug that Leo follows cheekily, and soon relishes in the even darker blush as Guang-Hong realises just how close they are now.

“U-um…” Guang-Hong sputters and his words mix together, coming out as a strangled noise. He raises his arm and covers his eyes, his elbow just barely missing Leo’s nose, but Leo doesn’t care.

His right hand abandons his phone in favour of gently tugging Guang-Hong’s arm back down and he takes a moment to enjoy the flustered expression before he leans forward and closes most of the distance between them. Their noses touch and he rubs them together affectionately in an unspoken invitation that’s answered with another squeak.

It’s an answer in its own way, and Leo playfully pecks Guang-Hong’s cheek, not wanting to push his limits too far. Guang-Hong is nothing if not incredibly affectionate when they’re alone, and as much as Leo doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, he doesn’t want to explain to the restaurant employees why his boyfriend is passed out on their floor from blood rush.

When he settles back into his chair, his phone goes off again, and this time it’s his own cheeks that go red as he reads the message waiting for him.

Despite the growing heat in his face and the quickly increasing rush of his pulse, Leo grins and taps his screen twice.

Guang-Hong looks down at his screen and his eyebrows slowly draw together in confusion. It’s clearly not the reaction he was expecting and Leo takes advantage of the brief distraction to slip out of his own seat and settle in the open spot on the other side of the booth. The old cushions squeak and Guang-Hong looks up just in time for Leo to lean forward and steal the kiss he’s been hoping for from the moment they sat down.

The moment their lips touch he feels his heart stutter as Guang-Hong inhales sharply. Slim fingers hover hesitantly in the air, curling and uncurling before Leo feels them wrap tightly around the bottom of his shirt and tug. It’s a welcome invitation and he leans in; one hand moves to rest at Guang-Hong’s waist while the other starts at a slender wrist and follows the curve of his arm and ghosts over the shoulder to rest loosely at the back of Guang-Hong’s neck.

The hand holding his shirt becomes more insistent, tugging again as Guang-Hong presses closer and makes a _noise_ in his throat that makes Leo’s mind _stop_ as something in his stomach roars in approval. “Guang-Hong…” he murmurs, lips brushing lips as he speaks, one thumb daring to dip under Guang-Hong’s shirt as he--

“U-um,” a soft voice tears them apart as Leo looks up to see a nervous waiter with his face half hidden behind a pad of paper in an attempt to give them privacy. “I, uh, just--your… your check, sirs. T-there’s no rush, but--I’m sorry to interrupt and--”

“N-no,” Leo coughs and thrusts his hand into his pocket for his wallet, pushing forward a bill he’s certain more than covers the amount they owe and has the decency to look embarrassed. “...keep the change.”

The waiter’s eyes grow wide as he looks between Leo and the money, nodding furiously with a very red, but very grateful smile. “T-thank you, sirs.”

“Yeah,” Leo nods, “I’m--yeah.” He doesn’t exactly know how to apologise for all but making out with his boyfriend in a public restaurant, but it seems his unspoken apology is accepted and he doesn’t know who feels more relief when the waiter scurries away.

Beside him, Guang-Hong is face down on the table in an attempt to hide his pink face, but unable to conceal the pink tips of his ears. His shoulders are shaking, and for a brief, terrifying moment, Leo thinks that maybe he _has_ really gone too far, but a soft buzz gains his attention and his phone once again finds its way into his hand.

Maybe it really is okay after all.

 ****

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I made a friend actually send me all of Guang-Hong's messages (after first typing them out on IM to them) and changed not only thier name, but their contact image just to get those pictures. That is from my actual phone. Screencaps. I am super legit about all of this. ~~Also I have a Nexus 6P if anyone is curious. A++++ phone.~~
> 
> So. This is a fic that happened. I need to just stop writing for these two, I swear to god. I need to stop. I keep writing corny-ass fluff and it's so sfkjaskldfjsdkfj.
> 
> Yup. Yup. Yup. This is a thing and I hope everyone who stumbled in here enjoyed it.


End file.
